Aiden Mathis
Aiden Mathis was Emily's boyfriend. He was a student with her under Satoshi Takeda. After failing his own mission to save his sister, and realizing that revenge on the man who killed her brought him no peace of mind, Aiden realized that the path of vengeance goes nowhere and tried to save Emily from the pain by convincing her to abandon her quest for revenge, which he failed. Initially planned to be the patsy for the Americon Initiative in the Grayson Global bombing, he is cleared of terrorism and the Initiative instead pass the blame onto Nolan Ross. Biography Early life Aiden Mathis used to live with his parents in England. His father, Trevor Mathis, then a luggage carrier at Heathrow Airport, was the one who planted the bomb on Flight 197, presumably having been forced to do so by the Initiative. Aiden also had an older sister, Colleen, whom Aiden saw being taken away as a child one week before the bombing (it's probable that the Initiative held her hostage to force her father to assist them). Colleen was kidnapped and forced into prostitution by a Russian mobster named Dmitri. Aiden spent many of his adult years looking for her and planning his revenge on Dmitri. He first met Emily in a bar in 2006 while she was on a mission for Takeda. Aiden was a bartender who was scoping out the local Russian mob. He believed that Dmitri and his cronies were the ones responsible for his sister’s disappearance and wanted revenge. Aiden’s first attempt to kill Dmitri failed because Emily interfered. As Dmitri's men were marching Aiden through the club on the way to his demise, Takeda jumped into action and killed one of the mobster's men. This created enough chaos for Aiden to break free, grab a gun, and run after Dmitri. Once face to face with Dmitri, Aiden did not learn much, as Dmitri revealed nothing, claiming that Colleen was "probably dead". After saying a few choice words about how she "grew to like it", he had several bullets fired into his back courtesy of Aiden. Even though Emily was not pleased that Aiden took out a witness who might have had some answers, she still convinced Takeda to take him on as a student by threatening to leave if he didn't take him in. Realizing there were things he still needed to learn, Aiden became Takeda's student. At some point, he learned of Takeda's true motives for training him and Emily, but told her nothing. Soon enough, he and Emily began a romantic relationship. In the middle of his training, in 2008, he was released by Takeda when he found a lead to his sister. Seeing as there might apparently be no next time, he opted to leave as soon as possible. When Emily found out, she offered to go away with him, and he lead her to believe that they would. Nonetheless, Aiden left without her for some reason. Takeda used this as an opportunity to teach Emily a lesson about trust and compassion and how it can affect their plans. Hurt from his betrayal, Emily began to close herself off and had become afraid to trust anyone the same way again. To make matters worse, Aiden's mission was for nothing as it led him no closer to finding his sister. Season Two Both Emily and Aiden come back for training under Takeda in 2012, but this time, Emily obviously no longer trusts Aiden. Aiden has apparently returned from his failed mission, and now he is bent on getting Emily on the right track. Takeda then decides to send Aiden to the Hamptons as he does not believe that Emily has the courage to see her plan through, while Emily merely thinks that Aiden and Takeda were interfering with her plans. Aiden was constantly in Emily's shadow; doing things for her she may or may not know about.("Destiny") By Resurrection, Aiden is at the Hamptons and watching Emily from afar. Aiden now also acts as Takeda's proxy on the board of Grayson Global, tasked to destabilize the company from the inside. Later, he comes into Emily's house and shoots Gordon Murphy before he could cut Emily's throat. Although he has Emily's best interests at heart, he is mainly focused on keeping Emily's on track of her real mission. He gets rid of any possible distractions, particularly a hotel key he found in Gordon Murphy's pockets. With the key, Aiden retrieves the flight recorder of the airplane Gordon had just blown up. He later comes across Kara Wallace, Emily's mother, managing the motel Murphy was staying in. While posing as a police detective, he shows her a sketch of Murphy and warns her about him, not knowing that she is actually married to him. ("Confidence") When Emily confronts him about finding Kara, Aiden denies this and later goes back to meet Kara again. This time, he poses as Gordon Murphy's friend and is fooled by Kara, who had lead him to believe that she was believing him. She ties him up to a chair, which he eventually escapes, but not before Emily had regained her memories about Kara. Heartbroken, Aiden comforts Emily.("Intuition") When Emily wakes up, Aiden tries to comfort her more, but she tells him that her father lied to her about Kara's death to protect her. Aiden then tells her that he and David "share the same protective instinct" before confessing that Gordon Murphy was in fact Kara's new husband. When he tries to console Emily again, she coldly tells him that she merely needed someone and he happened to be there, and that it meant nothing. As Takeda's proxy, Aiden gains access to Grayson Global. He was in a meeting with Conrad when Victoria calls about Kara's survival. Despite, being outside, Aiden hears the conversation and reports back to Emily. He also learns that Padma Lahari, NolCorp's CFO, is digging up and talking to the Graysons about David Clarke's contract with Nolan Ross, and Grayson Global's possible connection to NolCorp. Initiating his own plan to help Emily with her revenge, Aiden clues Daniel in about David Clarke's investment in NolCorp while David was still working for Conrad, implying the company's potential ownership of Nolan’s company. But now, he goes and asks Nolan directly a proof of David's investment in Nolcorp. At the behest of Emily, Nolan gives Aiden the check David Clarke wrote him to give to Daniel in order cement his takeover of his father’s company. After Aiden makes it clear that he is there for Emily, they make up and rekindle their relationship. In "Revelations", Daniel becomes aware that Emily and Aiden are a couple and is visibly jealous. In "Power", Aiden is contacted by Helen, who claims that the Initiative have been keeping Colleen alive since he killed Dmitri in 2006 and that they will be needing his assistance later. Helen gives video proof of this to Aiden in "Collusion", offering to return her to him in exchange for killing Victoria. Emily stops him as he is about to snipe her, arguing that he will be under the Initiative's control if he goes through with it and saying they will get back Colleen on their own terms. Helen responds by sending him a video of Colleen being killed by a drug overdose. In a fit of anger, Aiden partly blames Emily for not being able to stop his sister's apparent death. He goes to investigate further, only to find out that Colleen had been dead for years. Near the end of "Truth, Part 2", Aiden decides to leave the revenge plan, feeling that it leads nowhere. He gives her a key to a villa in Capri they talked about going to together and leaves. However, he is later arrested when trying to cross the border into Canada and is taken back to New York, where he is questioned about the Grayson Global bombing. However, the police let him go when they find (fake) information implicating Nolan, who is arrested as well. Aiden later shows up at Emily's home when Daniel goes there. They fight each other with Aiden winning, though he lets Daniel live in order to give him a second chance. Daniel shot him in his chest then Aiden knock him out and run away. Season Three At the end of ,"Fear", Victoria finds Aiden on the balcony of Grayson Manor, claming that he wants to destroy the girl next door as well. In "Sin", Aiden joins Victoria in her crusade to destroy Emily. At first, he attempts to convince her that Emily has the Grayson fortune, but Victoria doesn't believe him without some evidence, so Aiden breaks into Emily's house in search of proof. What he finds is Nolan' House's deed. He shows it to Victoria and tells her that it has been paid by Emily and that she has her money. In "Confession" Aiden explains to Victoria that Emily was dating him while she was engaged to Daniel. Then Victoria invite him to attend at the Nolan's Housewarming Bash to upset Emily and Daniel. He later meets with Emily at the beach and it's revealed to the viewers that he has been working for Emily all along. In "Mercy" Aiden moved in to the pool house and Emily gave him a mission, change Conrad's medication. But he couldn't as Conrad doesn't trust him and make close his room and his office. Then Emily told him that somebody tampered with Conrad's breaks and that JAck knowed her real identy. Then Aiden told Conrad that he had discovered this, and that Jack Porter was trying to kill him. In "Control" Aiden was sent by Conrad to kill Jack, but he just advised him. Then Victoria told him her plan with Emily and discovered that Emily was still feeling something about Jack. He discovered that Patrick tried to kill Conrad and told it to Victoria. Then he told it to Emily and then they kissed. Emily apologized for how she treated him. In "Dissolution" Aiden helped Emily with her plan to keep the Grayson Manor. He told her that Victoria was planning to leave the manor and Emily told him to show to Victoria the only thing that could keep her in the Manor. We discover that Aiden and Emily were planning to go to the Maldives to start a new life In "Resurgence" Aiden began to prepare the plan for August 8th with Emily leaving a box in the middle of the ocean. Victoria make the next move in her plan and told Aiden to be close to Emily, and he did. But it didn't worked as Daniel wasn't jealous. Victoria seeing that Aiden was no longer valuable she kicked him out of the Grayson Manor. In "Secrecy" Aiden moved in with Nolan as he was kicked from The Grayson Manor. But he continued working for the family, at least for one member, Charlotte who asked him to help her get back her phone. He found an opportunity to make seem that Victoria has brought a gun, Emily's murder's weapon. He met with the guy who stole Charlotte's phone and he stole it back. Then he asked Nolan a favor but he had to keep it behind Emily. In "Surrender" Aiden was planing a big surprise to Emily. He proposed her the day before her wedding and she accepted. Under Emily's orders he told anonymously to Margaux that Conrad had visited Lydia expecting to kill off their relationship. Then he helped Emily putting gun resides in one of Victoria's bracelet. Personality It has become evident that Aiden is not only a skilled fighter, but also quite an actor, liar, and manipulator. Aiden is known to be able to manipulate other people, either to coerce information from them or to gain their trust to complete his objectives, while lying to keep his true intentions hidden throughout. He appears to be the male equivalent of Emily, with both seen outsmarting each other on numerous occasions. As season 2 progresses, he becomes less interested in getting revenge because he feels it doesn't give any satisfaction. Events That Has Attended Season 2 *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *Fundraiser and Wine Auction (Sabotage) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) Appearances Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' *''Homecoming'' }} Trivia Gallery destiny_8.jpg destiny_10.jpg destiny_11.jpg destiny_12.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mathis Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Americon Initiative Category:Takeda's students